Lucky Strike
by KB103
Summary: Arizona is the brand new head of pediatric surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Though she doesn't know it, she already knows one of the employees, Callie Torres.
1. Tell Me More

**Title:** Lucky Strike  
**Rating:** T (For now)  
**Author:** KB103  
**Characters/Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Summary:** Arizona is the brand new head of pediatric surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Though she doesn't know it, she already knows one of the employees, Callie Torres.

A/N: I couldn't make this one shut up, so I decided to just write it. I will be updating this fic on either Friday or Sunday. It'll be a little bit of sexy fun.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

Chapter 1: Tell Me More

Arizona looked up at the glassy facade of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, a wave of anxiety washing over her. Today was her first day; day one in a new place, in a new home. This was her chance to start anew and wash away everything from her past. Her eyes took in the large edifice before her; people moved all around her. This was it. Taking a deep breath, Arizona took a step forward with a smile on her face. Today, wasn't just her first day in Seattle; she had a new job too. She was Arizona Robbins, Head of Pediatric Surgery.

The automatic doors slid open, revealing a bustling lobby filled with doctors, nurses, and guests. An excited energy coursed through Arizona's veins. She took in her new surrounds, anxious to get started in her new position. Owen Hunt, the man who had hired her, informed her that she needed to visit his office upon her arrival, but she had no idea where she was going.

Sighing, the blonde scanned her eyes around the room, looking for someone she who could help her. Her eyes landed on a woman about her size who looked to be of Asian descent. If Arizona had to guess, she would have said Korean. "Excuse me?" Arizona said, walking towards the other woman. "Can you tell me how to get to the Chief's office?"

The woman looked up, a smirk on her face as if she was deciding whether to toy with the blonde or not. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Arizona Robbins. I'm the new Head of Peds," she replied brightly.

"Gross," the other woman deadpanned with a roll of her eyes. "Hunt is on the fourth floor and across the bridge".

"Thanks," Arizona muttered to herself as the surly stranger walked away. Making her way to the elevator, she slid through the closing doors, and found herself next to a much happier looking woman.

"Hi."

Arizona looked to her right. "Hi."

"You new here?"

The blonde had to bite back a laugh. This felt like the first day of school. "Yeah I am," she answered, holding out her hand. "Arizona Robbins, Peds."

"So you're the new head of Peds!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad! Stark was the worst! I can tell you're better already. I'm Teddy Altman, Cardio."

"You are so much nicer than the first person I met here," Arizona said, smiling at whom she hoped would be a new friend.

"Who'd you meet?"

"No name, but she was surly."

"Korean?" Teddy asked on a hunch.

"Probably."

Teddy smiled. "That's Yang. She's my prized student. Best cardio resident I've ever seen."

The doors opened and both women stepped out of the elevator. Arizona turned towards Teddy. "Well I'm off to see the chief. His office is this way right?" she asked pointing over the bridge.

Teddy nodded. "Yep! I'll see you later."

Arizona smiled after the departing woman as she made her way to the chief's office. She could see the tall man swiveling in his chair through the large, glass windows. After crossing what she assumed was the bridge, Arizona tentatively knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in," Hunt gruffly answered.

The Peds surgeon pushed open the door, attempting to cover her nervous energy with a smile. "Good morning, Chief."

"Dr. Robbins!" Hunt exclaimed, rising from his chair. "I'm glad you made it. Welcome to Seattle Grace Mercy West."

"Thank you, Sir," she replied with a smile. "I'm really excited to be here."

"And we are excited to have you!" Hunt returned enthusiastically. Another knock on the door caught his attention. "Karev," he said to the younger man in the doorway, "perfect timing. Dr. Karev, this is Dr. Robbins, your new boss. And Dr. Robbins, this is Dr. Karev, the Peds Fellow at the hospital. Karev, if you would take Dr. Robbins to Human Resources and show her around the hospital, that would be great."

"Sure," Karev shrugged.

"Awesome," Arizona smiled, following Karev out the door.

"So where'd you do your residency?"

"Hopkins."

"Cool."

"What's your first name?" the blonde asked as they turned a corner and entered a stairwell.

"Alex. Yours?"

"Arizona."

"Cool."

"You don't talk much."

"Nope," Alex answered simply. "Here's HR."

"Thanks!"

"Look, I'm all for bonding with the new boss and helping out Hunt, but I really have to go. I have a thing," Alex said, backing down the hallway.

"How am I supposed to find my way around?"

"Just ask somebody," Karev shouted over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"Great," Arizona muttered as she started to work through the paperwork. This was the parted she hated: paperwork. Signing page after page, she finally let out a sigh once she completed the stack. "I'm all done."

"Great!" The woman behind the counter said. "Here's your lab coat and employee badge."

"Thank you so much."

"Welcome to Seattle Grace Mercy West."

Arizona smiled her reply, slipped her coat over her shoulders, and started walking down the hall towards the elevator. She pressed the button for the lobby, figuring the cafeteria would have to be near there. Her stomach growled loudly, obviously agreeing with her next choice in destination. To her surprise the doors opened to reveal Teddy, the cardio doctor she'd met earlier. "Hi Teddy!"

"Arizona! What a surprise. Where are you headed?"

"I'm hoping to find some food."

"Oh perfect, me too."

"My fellow ditched me, so I have no idea where I'm going," Arizona said with a laugh, stepping off the elevator.

"Karev?" Teddy inquired. "Yeah, he's a bit of an ass. Lovable, but still an ass."

"Jury's still out on the lovable part of that," Arizona murmured as they entered the cafeteria. Getting in line behind Teddy, Arizona grabbed a salad from the offerings and followed the cardio surgeon to a table. She sat across from Teddy, and took a bite out of a piece of celery. "So do you like it here?"

Teddy smiled. "Absolutely! It gets a little gossipy, but really it's a good place to work."

"Awesome," Arizona smiled. "That's basically what the Chief said."

"Owen?"

Arizona nodded. "Yeah, he came to a conference I was at in Boston a couple of weeks ago to interview me. Apparently the hospital sent someone else to the same conference and he just tagged along."

"I love conferences!" Teddy answered. "Was it good?"

Arizona couldn't keep the huge smile from her face. "Yeah it was."

The cardio surgeon raised her eyebrows. "If I'm not mistaken, that look tells me that it was more than just interesting presentations that made it so worthwhile."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arizona said, looking away and blushing.

"Oh you got laid at this conference!" Teddy whispered sharply.

The blonde nervously picked at her salad. "Are we really going to talk about this?"

"Yes, we are. I'm not getting any. Help a girl out with some details."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. "We're going to be great friends."

"I kind of thought we already were," Teddy replied with a wink.

"Touche."

"Now spill."

"She was amazing!"

"Hot?" Teddy asked, completely unfazed by the new information of Arizona's lesbian orientation.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Seriously, Teddy, long legs, unbelievable curves, amazing lips, and just the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes."

"So definitely hot. She a surgeon too?" the cardio specialist asked as she continued to eat her salad.

"Yes. Orthopedic, no idea where she works though."

"Really?"

Arizona blushed. "It never came up."

The wheels in Teddy's brain started to turn. How many hot, lady loving orthopedic surgeons were in Boston a couple of weeks ago. Her guess was just one. "Did you manage to catch her name?"

"Hey now," Arizona glared. "Of course I did. Her name is Calliope Torres, but she goes by Callie."

Teddy smiled. "That sounds about right."

* * *

"Back off, Mark. I'm not talking about it."

"Obviously something happened in Boston, Cal, otherwise, you wouldn't be so tight lipped about your trip," Mark argued, walking side by side with his best friend down the hallway.

Callie shot a glare at him as she dropped off a chart at the nurses' station. "Can I have the chart for Remy Jackson?" she requested nicely before turning her attention back to her annoying but lovable best friend. "What makes you think today is going to be different than the last two weeks?" She nodded her thanks to the nurse who handed her the chart, flipping through it quickly. "Seriously, it's not going to happen."

"So you didn't get laid?"

"Oh I got laid," the Latina quipped with a wink.

"I knew it!" Mark celebrated. "Blonde? Brunette? Oh! Please tell me you finally got with a redhead. I know you were lying about Addison."

"Do you?" the Latina responded, raising her eyebrows. "And what is it with you and your unhealthy obsession with my love life. You don't see me giving you the Spanish Inquisition after one of your sexcapades."

"You can give me the Spanish Inquisition any time you want," Mark replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Callie rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting."

"So Blonde? Brunette? Redhead?"

"You're relentless."

"Just answer my questions, and it'll be over faster," Mark answered with a smile.

"Blonde, gorgeous blue eyes, and a body that just wouldn't quit."

"Surgeon?"

"Peds."

"Good?"

Callie sighed, looking up from her chart. "Best sex I've ever had."

Mark frowned. "That stings a little bit. The Sloan method is flawless."

"The Robbins method is better."

Mark stood up a little straighter. "Did you say Robbins?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason," Mark answered. The new Head of Peds was named Robbins, but there was no way he was going to tell Callie that. He'd rather watch the fireworks. "Just an interesting name."

The brunette eyed him suspiciously. "Uh huh."

"You hungry?"

"Famished," Callie answered, handing the chart back to the nurse. "I've got an hour before my next surgery."

Mark and Callie walked to the cafeteria, bantering as was their custom. They had a great friendship and chemistry. No matter what went on in Callie's life, she knew Mark would be there for her, and she would always do the same for him. They had a sexual past, but nothing intimate had happened between them in a couple of years. Mark was the first one she told when she was figuring out her sexuality, and he couldn't have been more supportive. He was still a horny asshole, but she loved him dearly.

Entering the cafeteria, Callie grabbed chicken salad, one of the few edible items served at the hospital. She looked over towards the corner, and locked eyes with Teddy, who was sitting with a blonde person. Callie couldn't see her face, but she began to feel an air of familiarity the longer she looked. "Want to sit with Teddy?" she asked Mark.

Mark looked over at the table and shrugged. "Yeah sure. Any idea who she's sitting with?"

"No clue."

"Hey Teddy," Callie greeted as she approached the table. "Mind if Mark and I join you."

"No not at all," Teddy replied, a Cheshire grin crossing her features. "Callie, let me introduce you to our new Head of Peds…"

Callie turned and her breath caught the second her eyes connect with the piercing blue ones belonging to the woman across from her. Memories from two weeks previously blooded her mind in a cloud of bare skin, searing kisses, and amazing sex. She found herself having trouble breathing and was all together baffled. "Arizona Robbins," she managed to finish for her friend.

"Yes, Arizona Robbins," Teddy continued, completely unfazed. "And Arizona this is…"

Arizona swallowed. This was a surprising turn of events. Callie worked in Seattle? "Calliope Torres," she answered, taking the brunette's outstretched hand.

"Hi," Callie said, still smiling.

"Hi."

Shit they were in trouble.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of the intro!


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

A/N: I know this is a few weeks late. For that I apologize. Some things happened in my personal life inhibited me from writing. But I do plan on updating regularly, so have no fear. Expect an update this Wednesday instead of Friday because I will be traveling all weekend. Thank you for such overwhelming support on just the first chapter. That's awesome. If I haven't replied to your review yet, it's because I'm still working through them. You will get one today though!

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

Chapter 2: I Knew You Were Trouble

Two Weeks prior.

Callie hadn't been in Boston in years. Not since she got back from the Peace Corp. They had a dinner almost immediately following their return, but after that, she began medical school in New York, followed by her residency in Seattle. She rarely made it back East, and when she did, it was typically in the form of visiting her parents at their home in Miami.

Her parents.

Callie had been raised in a loving and supportive home. That dynamic was tested, however, after she divorced her husband, and then again when she began to date a close friend of hers…who was a woman. Her parents had been able to semi-forgive the first grievance, but her coming out, had nearly been the death of their previously amazing relationship. Her father quoted Bible verses at her, tried to make her move back home to Miami, and took her trust fund. Two years later, they had healed somewhat. They weren't completely back to normal – Callie had been really hurt – but they were talking, and Callie had her trust fund back, along with access to her family, which was the most important.

The Latina smiled at her cab driver, before tipping him generously and taking her bags. She nodded to the bellhop as she entered the lobby of Castillo Suites, her father's favorite chain of his hotel franchise, and also home to the medical conference she was attending. When Owen told her he'd send her to this sports medicine conference if she wanted, Callie jumped at the chance. He ended up tagging along, citing the need to interview a candidate for the Head of Peds job at the hospital. Callie had been pretending to pay attention, but really she'd just wanted to sleep on the plane, so she completely zoned out. Owen apparently hadn't noticed.

"Hi, I'd like to check into my room," the Latina addressed the receptionist.

"Your name?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Callie Torres."

"Ah yes," she said, typing a couple of things on the keyboard, "Miss Torres. Welcome to Castillo. Your father sends his regards."

Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Of course he did."

"We've taken the liberty of upgrading you to the Ambassador Suite, and your father insisted you not be charged for your stay, and neither will your traveling partner. May I have his name please?"

"Dr. Owen Hunt," the brunette supplied.

"Wonderful. Thank you for staying with us."

"I wouldn't stay anywhere else," Callie smiled. She turned over her shoulder to find Owen relaxing in an armchair reading a newspaper. She approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, so good news, you don't have to pay for the rooms."

"Really?" Owen asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Really really," Callie answered with a smile. "Sometimes being a Torres has it's perks."

"Oh yeah!" Owen nodded in realization. "I forgot about that."

Normally Callie didn't share the knowledge of her wealthy background, but with Owen tagging along to this conference, she knew she'd have to fill him in at some point. So she did. On the plane. Naturally she waited until the last minute. "It's ok. I only just told you. It's not exactly common knowledge."

"Why is that by the way?" Owen questioned, standing from his chair and grabbing his bag. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to by the way."

"No no it's fine," Callie responded, leading them to the elevator. "The only reason I don't talk about it is because I don't want people to think I didn't work at all to get where I am. I've been very fortunate to have a father who was willing and able to finance my education, but I didn't buy my grades or surgeries."

The chief of surgery furrowed his brow. "People didn't actually say crap like that, did they?"

Callie shrugged. "Really just in medical school, but I went to Columbia, and my father is very involved in New York. Once I graduated, though, heading to Seattle was the perfect way to start a career for myself."

"I can see how that would have serious appeal," Owen replied.

The elevator dinged open. "This is your floor," Callie said, handing Owen his keys. "You're in the Prince suite."

"I love your father!" Owen exclaimed as the doors closed.

The Latina laughed as the elevator took her up to her floor. After letting herself into the suite, she sighed. This was perfect. The view of Boston amazed her. The conference was only the duration of the weekend, but she definitely planned to enjoy the luxury while she could. Checking her watch, the brunette decided to take a quick nap before she figured out what she was going to do for the evening.

Fun was definitely on the agenda though.

* * *

Arizona Robbins relaxed against the couch of her apartment. She quietly ate her dinner, which was a bowl of Pad Thai and a glass of wine. It was a lame way to start her Friday night, but hopefully it would get more exciting. She promised her colleagues she'd go out with them tonight. They wanted to scope out the "hot doctors visiting for the conference." Their words, not hers. Arizona was still getting over her last disaster of a relationship, and had been hiding out in her apartment for a month. Her fellow doctors, however, had insisted that she join them tonight, and considering she may not be around much longer, she accepted.

Part of this weekend for her was interviewing at the conference for the Head of Pediatric Surgery position at Seattle Grace Mercy West. A change of scenery was just what she needed. She'd been with Joanne Tristan, the head neonatal surgeon at Massachusetts General, for nearly three years before they broke up last month. The breakup had been a long time coming, but that didn't make it any less painful or awkward, especially at work. Their lives had been so interwoven and with their separation came a world of complications. Work was awkward, friends were awkward, it was all just a bit awkward.

The more she thought about it, the more Arizona began to itch to go out tonight. She'd probably have a great time, and who knew, maybe she'd get a bit lucky. What better way to move on than to get a little buzzed and hook up with a beautiful woman? Maybe that would be her plan for this evening. She figured she'd just go with it and see where the night took her.

Standing up, Arizona cleaned up from her dinner and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, relishing the way the water soothed her nerves about the night. She perused her closet for a few minutes before settling on a blue cocktail dress that brought out her eyes. She admired her image in the mirror, smiling to herself. She looked good and she knew it.

She checked her phone to see where they were meeting up. Apparently everyone was planning to get together at a bar down the street from Castillo Suites, the site of the conference where she planned to interview tomorrow. Immediately her brain jumped to analyze everything she had to get done tomorrow, but Arizona quickly shut that down. She had no intention of wasting her night obsessing over this interview. No, instead she was going to get a little tipsy, dance the night away, and maybe find a cute girl to take home.

Checking her reflection in the mirror one last time, Arizona smiled her satisfaction and headed towards the door. She grabbed her coat and draped it around her shoulders. After leaving the apartment, she headed down the stairs to the street. The chilled night air washed over her as she walked to the curb. Shooting her hand into the air, Arizona quickly hailed a cab. In no time, she was at the bar.

The laugh of Lexie Grey, one of her PEDs fellows, floated over the room. Arizona found her sitting at the bar, giggling on the arm of some guy. "Arizona!" She exclaimed, hugging the blonde tightly. "You made it!"

"I did," the blonde smiled, doing her best to ignore the man openly staring at her. "And you're already drunk."

"I am!" Lexie agreed, goofily grinning at her boss. "This is Brad."

"And you are?" The guy asked.

"Dr. Arizona Robbins," Arizona answered with a sharp smile, waving the bartender over to place an order for a martini. "Lexie's boss."

"She's also gay!" Lexie chimed in.

"Lexie," Arizona admonished, though she was actually happy her student said that. Hopefully it meant he would stop looking at her like a piece of meat.

Brad chuckled. "How gay?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. He was one of those. "Quite," she said tersely, taking a sip from the martini glass the bartender handed her. Her eyes roamed the room, landing on a beautiful woman. She sat across from a red haired man, but from the looks of it, they weren't together. Of course, there was nothing that indicated she'd be into women either.

She must have sensed Arizona looking at her, because the woman looked up and flashed her the most breathtaking smile Arizona had ever seen. The blonde watched as the woman said something to her male companion, stood up, and headed towards her. Arizona did her best to remain calm. She could do this. She was hot! Flirting was just like riding a bike, or in her case, an old, rusty bike.

Cue panic attack.

"Hi," the woman greeted her, placing her empty glass on the bar.

Arizona smiled. "Hi."

"I saw you looking at me," she confessed, chuckling at the blush that crept up the blonde's cheeks. "I don't really have a cheesy pick up line to follow that observation, so I'll have to settle for I think you're stunning, and I really wanted to talk to you."

Arizona arched her eyebrows. "Some would say that's a line."

The Latina shrugged. "Just the truth."

Emboldened by their banter (and also the alcohol), Arizona took a step forward. "Sometimes the truth is the best line," she whispered, smirking as she pulled back.

"Callie Torres," the Latina introduced, holding her hand out.

Arizona took it with hers, enjoying the feel of Callie's soft skin against her own. "Arizona Robbins."

"What brings you to Boston?"

"I live here," Arizona answered, taking another sip of her drink. "What about you?"

"In town for a conference," Callie replied smoothly.

"The one on sports medicine?"

"Yeah," the Latina nodded. "I'm an orthopedic surgeon."

Arizona smiled brightly. "PEDs."

"Nice," Callie said genuinely, "but I really don't want to talk about work."

"What would you like to talk about then?"

Callie laughed. "Literally anything else."

Arizona bit her lip as she considered her next move. Callie was beautiful and the longer she sat with her, the more she became aware of that very painfully obvious fact. Part of her wanted to get to know her, but she was in town for a conference. And Arizona had just gotten out of a serious relationship. Her eyes landed on the plump lips belonging to the woman across from her. Fuck it. "What if I'm not in the mood to talk?"

Callie felt her body react to such a sexually loaded question. This woman may actually kill her. "Is that your line to take me home?"

"It's just the truth," Arizona smirked, using the Latina's words against her.

Callie's eyes darkened with lust. Things had very quickly taken a turn for the better? The worse? She couldn't even form words or thoughts. The only thing capable of formulating in her brain at the moment was the image of Arizona's shapely legs circling her waist as they did things much too inappropriate for this bar. "You want to get out of here?"

"Absolutely," Arizona answered breathlessly. "I have an apartment a few blocks away."

"I have a penthouse next door."

"You win," the blonde said. She quickly downed her drink and followed the Latina out the door of the bar, grateful she didn't get too hammered.

This might be a night to remember.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	3. Shook Me All Night Long

A/N: Here's the third chapter. Life gets in the way and I do apologize for the wait. I played with structure a little bit here. Italics are flashbacks. I hope it isn't too choppy.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

Chapter 3: Shook Me All Night Long

(Present day)

"You picked her up in a bar!" Mark exclaimed as the pool cue struck the ball.

"Where else was I supposed to meet a girl?" Callie scoffed.

Mark chuckled and sunk another ball into the corner pocket. "I meant the fact that you found a hot lesbian in a straight bar. I'm just impressed."

Callie rolled her eyes and decided not to engage, choosing instead to move past Mark's incessant idiocy. "You act like this is the first time I've ever picked up a girl."

"Oh we all know that is not the truth," Cristina said from her barstool.

"Hey!"

Cristina downed another shot of tequila. "As your roommate, I am the most qualified to comment on your bedroom habits."

"Not publicly!"

"Oh please!" Cristina chided, munching on a fry. "There is nothing private about the number of women you've slept with."

"Cristina!"

"So what happened next?" Mark asked. "Did you take her home?"

Callie smirked. "No way am I telling you."

* * *

"_Oh fuck," Arizona groaned as her back hit roughly against the door to Callie's hotel room. In a matter of moments she felt the long and luscious body of Callie Torres pressed against her. The Latina's hands roamed over her sides, and deliciously palmed her breasts. Her head was spinning; never before in her life had Arizona been this turned on. And they hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet. _

_The Latina's hands traveled down Arizona's torso and began to caress her toned thighs. Callie's fingers dug into the muscled flesh, eliciting a moan from the smaller woman, before hoisting her off the ground. Instinctively, Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's waist, reveling in the aggressiveness of the Orthopedic surgeon. Usually it was Arizona who was the aggressor in bed, and she never would have thought she would like to have the tables turned, but she definitely did. A lot. _

_Somehow Callie managed to get Arizona's underwear off the blonde without her noticing. The Latina's fingers deliciously crept up Arizona's thighs, her hands rubbing and grabbing in all the right places. Her head fell against the wall with a gasp as Callie gently ran a finger through her folds. Her touch was firm and yet delicate, each swipe of her finger sending a jolt through her body. Her hips rocked against Callie's touch, her body craving more. The Latina completely drove Arizona insane with her gentle touch. It was pleasurable beyond imagination, and yet not quite fulfilling enough. _

"_Please," Arizona moaned._

_Callie obliged by sliding two digits inside the blonde, reveling in the way the woman felt. She thrust long and hard, taking care to find the rhythm Arizona liked best. The blonde met each thrust, pushing her hips off the door and down on Callie's fingers. It felt amazing; Callie felt amazing. Arizona never wanted it to stop. She felt her peak rushing at her quickly. Once Callie swiped her thumb across her clit, Arizona came completely undone. Her body thrashed and shuddered as her climax washed over her, loud moans spilling from her lips. Her fingers dug into Callie's back, clinging to her as she rode out her orgasm. _

_Callie braced herself to handle the full weight of the blonde as she came down from her high. Gingerly, she let the blonde down from the door, embracing her in a languid kiss as her feet hit the floor. Callie's strong arms enraptured the smaller woman, pulling her as close as possible. Her fingers worked to undue the zipper to Arizona's dress. Within seconds, the material pooled at her feet. Callie's eyes raked over the blonde's lithe body, her own pulsing with anticipation. The door had only been a very wonderful preview of what would hopefully be a long, amazing night._

"_Why am I the only one without clothes on?" Arizona asked between kisses._

_Callie smirked as she nipped the blonde's earlobe. "I'm just that smooth."_

"_If by smooth you mean incorrigible, then yes you are."_

_Callie pulled back and feigned offense. "I am not incorrigible."_

_Arizona slid her fingers underneath the hem of the brunette's shirt, and pulled the material over her head. She smirked in satisfaction as she felt the brunette's stomach tense under her delicate touch. Arizona wasted no time in discarding the taller woman's bra, throwing it onto the growing pile of shed clothing. She had to swallow a growl once she felt Callie's hands tangle in her own blonde locks. When their naked torsos touched for the first time, Arizona felt like she might explode. The chemistry between the two of them was off the charts. _

_Pushing them backwards, Arizona tried to direct them to where she thought the bedroom was located. Instead, however, she ended up pinning the Latina against another wall. Not that Arizona was complaining…at all. _

"_Where is your bedroom?" the blonde asked breathlessly between kisses._

_Callie chuckled and pointed behind them, across the suite. "That way."_

_Arizona rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything when I pushed you in the wrong direction?"_

_The Latina shrugged, stifling a moan as the blonde palmed her breast. "I thought you might have a thing for walls."_

"_I might," Arizona answered with a wink before sinking to her knees. She unbuttoned the Latina's jeans and roughly pulled them to the floor. They were soon followed by Callie's underwear, and Arizona couldn't help but give a sigh of happiness. She loved women, especially pleasing them. And though she rarely admitted it, she totally enjoyed pleasuring a woman against a wall from time to time. _

_This was definitely one of those times._

_Arizona leaned towards Callie's slit, reveling in the sweet scent she encountered. Her tongue flicked against the hardened flesh of her clit. A loud moan spilled from the Latina's lips and her fingers threaded through the blonde strands of Arizona's hair. Her moans grew louder and her hips bucked as Arizona's talented tongue brought her closer to her peak. Arizona doubled her efforts; this wasn't meant to be slow and tantalizing. It was purely about the eroticism of the moment; just another preview of what was to come once they made it to the bedroom._

_If they ever made it to the bedroom._

_Arizona felt her hair being tugged and the Latina's hips thrusting against her tongue erratically, indicating Callie was close to orgasm. Sucking Callie's clit into her mouth, she felt the brunette grind down into her mouth. Arizona relished in the loud moans spilling from the Latina's mouth as she thrust her fingers into her. With each thrust, she swiped her tongue against Callie's clit, driving the other woman wild. With a scream, Callie felt her orgasm rush over her. Her body thrashed against the wall and her fingers clung to Arizona's blonde tresses as she rode it out. "Oh my God," she sighed._

"_Bedroom?" Arizona suggested._

_Callie nodded. "Definitely."_

* * *

"I can't believe you hooked up with Callie Torres…two weeks ago…in Boston…and then moved here," Teddy said from her spot on Arizona's couch.

Arizona put her feet up on one of the many boxes strewn about her not yet unpacked apartment. "I can't believe you're surprised. I'm hot."

"I was more talking about the circumstances of the fact that you two slept together two thousand miles away from here and then you showed up in this spot. How does that happen?"

"Fate?" the blonde offered.

Teddy laughed. "Trust me, Callie Torres doesn't believe in fate."

"She's a player, huh?"

"Oh she's definitely no amateur."

Arizona straightened her clothes. "Well neither am I."

* * *

_Arizona woke up the next morning to the smell of food. She stretched her limbs, the soreness from last night's activities setting in. She smirked at the memory of the sex marathon she'd experienced with the amazingly gorgeous woman she met at the bar last night. Callie Torres. She was something else. Part of Arizona wished they could have more time, but ultimately she knew that it was better this way. No mess, no real emotions, just one night of pure, unadulterated awesome. _

_She swung her legs over the bed and headed to the kitchen area, where she was met with the most delicious sight. Callie stood in the kitchen, making hat looked to be eggs clad in only a bra and shorts so small they barely qualified as anything other than underwear. Arizona's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. If any small part of her was still asleep or had mysteriously forgotten how gorgeous Callie Torres was, she'd just been woken up with a dose of reality. _

_A really hot dose of reality. _

_Arizona took a seat on one of the stools, taking her time to rake her eyes up the long, toned legs belonging to the woman in front of her. "So, how'd you know my fantasy is to have a beautiful woman cook me breakfast while wearing almost nothing?"_

_Callie turned around and raised her eyebrows, handing Arizona a glass of orange juice. "Isn't that everyone's fantasy?"_

_The blonde took the orange juice, stealing a quick sip. "Touché."_

"_But I do enjoy knowing that I'm your fantasy," Callie added with a wink. _

"_Clearly I should watch what I say."_

_Callie chuckled and slid a plate of eggs on the counter in front of Arizona. "How are you feeling this morning?"_

"_Wonderfully sore," the blonde replied, taking a bite of her eggs. "Someone gave me quite the work out last night."_

"_I would apologize," Callie paused, a steamy gaze lingering on Arizona's chest, "but I'm so not sorry."_

"_I would be disappointed if you were," the blonde shot back, enjoying their banter. There was something fun, and also ridiculously hot, about their little back and forth. If they weren't careful, they might fall back into bed, something which would not bother Arizona in the slightest. _

"_When do you need to leave?"_

_The blonde's eyes drifted to the clock on the stove. "I've got a couple of hours. Do you fly out tonight?"_

"_Early tomorrow morning actually," Callie answered. _

"_Just a quickie here in Boston, then?"_

"_It wasn't that quick," the brunette winked. _

"_You're bad."_

_Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, her lips planting kisses on the blonde's neck. "So bad."_

"_Careful, tiger."_

"_Arizona," the Latina breathed against her warm skin, "shut up."_

_Arizona turned in Callie's arms and crushed their lips together. They backed out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. Callie pushed the blonde onto the bed, not even caring to kick the door closed. _

_Bonus about being in a hotel room._

* * *

Callie relaxed against the counter of the bar, one hand gripping a beer, the other draped comfortably around Cristina's shoulders. They watched Mark and Derek race through as many pints as possible without passing out, vomiting, or taking a pee break. Naturally they'd placed bets. "You regretting your fifty on Derek?"

"He comes on late, everyone knows that. Besides, Mark is looking a little green."

"I am a champ!" Mark screamed over his pint of beer.

Cristina lifted her tequila shot in a mock salute. "Sure you are buddy."

The door chimed open and in walked Teddy and Arizona. Callie tried not to stare at the blonde beauty, but it was a task proving to be difficult. She wore super skinny dark wash jeans, and a purple v neck t-shirt with just a low enough neck to drive Callie wild.

Callie's eyes locked with Arizona's, and the Latina felt a smooth tingle spread throughout her body. She ached to feel Arizona's body against hers again, but she didn't know how to behave at all. Were they friends? Were they sex buddies? Were they dating? Callie hadn't dated anyone in close to two years. That seemed scary. She had no idea what was going on.

For her part, Arizona was equally turned on and confused. Teddy was talking to her, but there was no way Arizona could concentrated even a little bit on anything other than Callie's eyes or the playful smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

_Arizona attempted to focus through her interview. She could see Owen Hunt's lips moving, but there were no words coming out. Her mind was completely focused on the previous night's and this morning's activities. It was impossible to concentrated on anything other than the memories of Callie writhing underneath her. Those thoughts made everything else seem insignificant. All she wanted was to fall back into bed and never leave it. _

"_So what intrigues you about Seattle Grace Mercy West?" Owen asked over his interview notes._

_Arizona stared at him, trying to sort through her sex occupied fog and come up with a decent answer to his question. She did want this job after all; hot Latina be damned. "Well…" she said, stalling for time, "Seattle Grace Mercy West is a wonderful teaching hospital, but a series of unfortunate circumstances caused a decline in its reputation. I know there have been some major gains in the past couple of years, but PEDs still lags behind the progress of the other departments. During my time at Massachusetts General, I've honed both my skills and theoretical approaches to complex child medicine. I do big surgeries on little people, and I want to continue to develop as a surgeon and teacher at SGMW."_

"_That was an excellent answer," Owen replied, beaming. He put his hand down on the desk. "Well, I'm really impressed with your resume. This interview was more of a formality for me, and to make sure you weren't crazy."_

"_You don't know I'm not crazy," Arizona laughed. "I could be one of those weird doctors."_

"_Unfortunately, I've met too many of those weird doctors, and I can promise I'm not getting that vibe from you at all."_

"_Well that's a relief," she replied with a smile._

"_Listen, the job is yours if you want it. You'd start in a couple of weeks, so you can have time to move your stuff."_

* * *

"Seriously, how did work never come up?" Teddy asked as she watched her dreamy eyed new friend eye fuck the hell out of one of her coworkers. "You'd think with the way you two look at each other, there would have been some discussion."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Arizona defended. "I'm just standing here."

"Yeah, standing here thinking about nasty things you'd rather be doing with the orthopedic attending at your new workplace," Teddy scoffed.

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," the cardio surgeon teased.

Arizona looked over at Mark and Derek who were still managing to drink pints, albeit a bit slower than when they started. "What are they doing?"

"Being frat boys," Teddy supplied.

"Reliving the glory days," Cristina chimed in.

"Attempting to relive the glory days," Callie corrected, earning her a high five from Cristina. She threw a wink at Arizona, happy when the blonde smiled in return. She found herself wanting to get the blonde alone and just talk for a second. After their chance meeting in the cafeteria, they both had to leave quickly. Callie had a surgery and Arizona had more paperwork to do and an office to settle into. She hopped off the stool and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and shot Arizona a smoldering look.

"I'll be right back," Arizona said, walking past Teddy and following Callie to the bathroom. She pushed open the door and felt a hand pull her inside. Her back hit the door with a thud, talented fingers flicking the lock closed. Plump lips captured hers, eliciting a moan from her lips with a swipe of her tongue. Fingers dug into the toned flesh of the blonde's abdomen, and Arizona found herself struggling not to get naked in a dirty bar bathroom.

Callie pulled away breathless from the kiss. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

Arizona stole a quick kiss. "Do you want to go out with me some time and get some…sandwiches?"

"You don't strike me as the kind of person who enjoys sandwiches," Callie answered with a laugh.

"I might kind of like the girl who would have the sandwiches," the blonde offered.

"Good to know," the Latina answered. "But, thankfully, I do prefer pizza."

"I like pizza too."

"I'll catch you at work then and we can work out a time?"

"Or we could order delivery and you could show me your apartment?" Arizona supplied.

"That's a much better plan."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think! :)


End file.
